


Lucifer's Love Song (To Michael)

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poem, Love Song, M/M, interpret it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Lucifer sings a songOr reads a poem he wroteEither one





	Lucifer's Love Song (To Michael)

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured a lyre/harp being played in the background but you do you. You wanna read it like a poem? Go ahead. You wanna read it like a punk rock song? Rock on my dude.

I'm gonna love you forever  
I know that will be true  
But can I ask this now if you  
Are you gonna love me when I'm locked away  
Are you gonna miss me when I'm lead astray  
Are you gonna hold me again  
Are you gonna want me again  
When my heart goes dark  
My love for you being its only spark  
When my hands learn to kill  
Are you gonna love me still?

I know am a flawed creature  
My sins being my main feature  
And I know what I've done is wrong  
But I guess me and Dad aren't to get along  
Michael, Michael, I love you so  
I don't wanna say goodbye, but I'll have to go  
This world needs order, dear  
And that can't happen with me here  
So I know I'll have to go  
I know  
I know you know  
So please don't lie to me  
Are you gonna love me forever?  
Are you gonna miss me when I'm locked away  
Are you gonna find me when I'm lead astray  
Are you gonna love me and my cold heart  
Are you gonna be my hope, my candle in the dark?

Part of me knows we cannot be  
Father won't allow it, if you ask me  
So forget what I said, lie to me  
Lie to me that we're gonna be okay  
I just want to hear you say  
That we will be okay  
That we will be fine  
Even with this heart of mine  
I love you  
I don't want to hurt you  
So I'll have to leave you  
And while it hurts I'll never see you bleed at my hand  
I'd say it would be just grand  
I'll be alone but you'll be safe  
You'll be safe and that all I want

Goodbye brother  
Goodbye lover  
I love you so much  
I'll miss your caring touch  
Maybe I'll come home someday  
Maybe I'll even stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that any good? I dunno.......


End file.
